ransom
by numbuh13m
Summary: wally is a little rich kid, with loving parents and friends, he is in the knd, he dousnt know about the real truths of the real world, intil 1 day he is woken up when he was kid napped and held for ransom, he dont know the truth about his parents, R&R
1. Chapter 1

wallabee beatles is a happy kid, he has friends, hes in the kids next door, an his parents love him, but what seemes would be cool turns out to be a flaw, hes rich.

"hey, numbuh 4 that move was cool, how twisted his arm around and hit him in the back of his head an knocked him out" numbuh 2 said with excitment.

"ya i know, well bye, i have to go home my mom is judging the scie mnce fair, at the carnival, an me dad got his work, so i get to help" wally said picking up his stuff.

"boy your lucky, most parents that are rich dont give dang about there kids" abby said with a small smile as she patted wally on the back, as the others agreed.

"i know i am, well see you tomorrow" wally said as he walked back to his house.

* * *

><p>"mom, dad, im home" wally said walking threw the door.<p>

"hey honny, go get ready, an well go"wallys mom said.

wally ran up staires, an got changed, an ran back down.

"wares mom" wally asked his dad, when he got down staires.

"shes, in the car waiting for us" his dad said picking wally up, and throwing him on his back, and went out an put him in the car, and got in the drivers seat and they went to the carnival.

* * *

><p>at the carnival<p>

"but dad, why cant i enter the scence fair" wally asked his dad, as he made his ballons with a camra attached to it fly.

"well son, your mothers the judge, how would it look, if you won" wallys father said.

"yeah, well i worked really hard on it" wally said.

"i know you did son, oh be right back" wallys dad said as he saw some of his partners, leaving wally for a second, wally walked a little down, not knowing he was beeing watched.

* * *

><p>with his dad<p>

he noticed, his son wasnt ware he left him.

"hey excuse me" said, they knodded there heads, and he went to look for wally,he tryed following the ballons.

* * *

><p>with his mom<p>

she also noticed wally wasnt in the spot, she left the judging stand and went looking for him, then she went up to the micro phone and called his name, he didnt show yup, mr. and mrs. beatles went home to see if wally would show up.

* * *

><p>"ware is he" mrs. beatles sobbed out. (oh just so u kno, I am usin, my ocs, fa parents, and otha characters)<p>

"i dont know" said, trying to be tough for his wife.

then they got a call, picked up the phone.

"wally, is it you" he said into the phone.

"cheak your email" tye voice on the phone said, than hand up, cheaked his email, an it was a vidio of wally hand cuffed to a bed with tape on his eyes, and all cut up, the the voice spoke.

"i have your son, if you ever want to see him allive again bring me 2 million dollors, in un marked bills, if you dont i kill him, if you call the cops i kill him, if you call the fbi i kill him, ill give you two days to get the monny" the guy finished and then the vidio ended.

jessy picked up a phone, about to make a call, when her husband snatched the phone.

"hey what are you doing" he said.

"calling johnny" she responded.

"but he said no cops or fbi, or he will kill wally" told his wife.

"think mark, johnny ante part of the fbi or a cop, he is a cia agent, and dont you remember he was part of the knd with us, and still is, he didnt say no knd opertives, or cia agents" told her husband."

"jessica, are you really twisting the words of a criminal that kid napped our son, this ante the time to be coniving" said.

"mark, he got wally, it is the time to be coniving, if our son wasent in danger I would go in to a blow out bitch, and you know that" jessica also known as jessy told her husband mark also known as MS.

"fine, ill get johnny and his guys on it" MS said as he dialled the known number.

* * *

><p>so what you think, tell me, and if you want to be 1 of the criminalls or cops just tell me in you review, and common stuff about you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

after MS called johnny, he came fast, with his guys, seleana, also known as SS, marks birth sister, and like jessys sister, was trying to calm jessy down.

"dont worry girl, if hes anything like you an MS, he will be fing, just fine" SS said trying not to cry her self.

"yes jessica, we are gonna find out who nabbed your kid, get wally back to you, then when he is in safty, we will nail this son of a bitch" johnny said with a smile as they tryed to locate the dumb ass that took wally.

* * *

><p>with wally and the kid nappers.<p>

"here drink this" one girl said to wally as she lifted his head an tried giving him a cup full of couf medicine, but wally spit it all out on the girl.

"ah, you little prick" she said as she threw wally back down on the hard bed, and put his hands behind his back, she then left a walked into there kitchen, she saw one of the guys.

"lenny what are you doing" the girl asked.

"what you think marica" the guy said with vodka in his hand.

"we talked about this no drinking" she stated, and then took the vodka and emtied it in to the sink, and back with wally the other guy named cubby, was talking to wally.

"here, open up, its ok its food" wally opened his mouth and ate the peice of the choclate bar cubby gave him.

"now listen, I know this is hard on you but you got to hang in there" cubby said as he gave wally another peice of the choclate bar, then marica came in.

"what the hell are you doing, get the hell to the main room now" she said, cubby listened, and got up and went to the main room.

in the main room of there hide out.

"what the hell you think your doing" marica yelled.

"what I was just feeding the kid" cubby yelled back.

"hey listen, you dont yell at my brother" cubbys older brother jayson yelled at marica, then pulled cubby close to him.

"hey listen man, with the candy bars and shit, yo.." jayson said but then was cut off.

"whats the harm done" cubby asked rather annoyed.

"dont you get it, you dont joke with this kid, you dont play with this kid, you dont have anything to do with this kid" marica said.

"hey I told you to stop yelling at my brother, what, you think your running shit" jayson more of said then asked.

"no, Im not running shit, my mans running shit" marica said, now more pissed off than anything.

"oh your mans running shit" jayson asked, getting in her face.

"yes my mans running shit" marica anwsered, and also got into his face.

"hey wait ware is blade, anyway" cubby asked getting in the middle of them.

"he is still at work" marica said and went to the kitchen to clean off.

* * *

><p>with maricas man, blade.<p>

"hey what you think we do with this scume bag" an officer asked.

"beat him" another officer said.

"no, no, no, book em" the head officer said.

"ok, blade" the second officer said, as the first just knodded.

* * *

><p>with wallys friends<p>

"ware his numbuh 4" numbuh 1 asked.

"numbuh 5 dont know, he loves coming to the kids next door, so I dont know why he would ditch" numbuh 5 said with senirity.

"yeah maybe he got sick at that thing he was doing last night an forgot to call us" numbuh 3 said, with a cute little baby voice.

"yeah numbuh 1, what you think, numbu h4 was going traitor on us" numbuh 2 said, and they all laughed, as the kids went on to there ordinary acctivitys.

* * *

><p>with his parents<p>

"who the hell kid napped my son" jessy said.

"we dont know" johnny said, not stopping his typing.

"ya, ante it your job to know and you dont know shit" jessy said as she stormed up staires and cryed her eyes out.

* * *

><p>back with the kidnappers<p>

"hey I am back, I got no word that the cops and the fbi no anything" b lade said walking threw the door, but he saw marica.

"hey wares the guys" he asked.

"there out" she said.

"ok honny, we..." blade was saying before he was cut off by wally screaming and yelling and crying.

"go shut that brat up" blade told his girl, she smiled and knodded.

* * *

><p>with marica and wally.<p>

"shut up" she said but he refused, he got louder and louder.

"ok, that it" she said as she took out a knife...

* * *

><p>oh I am mean, ante I, well do you think she will kill wally, well till next time!<p>

oh an R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

wally herd the blade of the knife, and stopped crying, marica got to his throut with the blade.

"are you going to shut up, you little brat" she asked slicing his throut a little.

"ye.. ye.. yes, ple... ple... please, let me, g,.. g,.. go" wally stutered out.

"let you go, dont you relize this is it for you, your mommy, and daddy ante gonna be coming threw that door to save you, I dont think you get that, now just be a good little hostage a stay nice an quiet or well kill you now" marica said in a evil quit tone, which made wally wimper a little bit, she walked out living wally scared shitless.

* * *

><p>in the main room<p>

"so hows the kid" cubby asked, really concerened.

"just fine, now lets call the parents and get our monny" marica said, with an evil smirk.

"yes" blade said as he picked up the phone and called them, MS amiddally anwsered the phone once it rang.

"hello, wares my son" mark yelled at the phone.

"hes fine, now bring the monny to the creek on the out skirts of town an..." blade said before getting cut off by mark.

"let me speak to my son" mark said.

"I told you hes fine, no.." the man on the other line spoke, but again got cut off.

"no I know hes dead" mark said an hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>at wallys house<p>

"what the hell did you just fucking do" jessy yelled at her stupid husband.

"oh my fucking gosh" MS said and the both sat down to cry.

* * *

><p>with the kid nappers<p>

"get the damn kid" blade said, jayson got the kid and helled him out, while blade called them back but this time jessy picked up the phone.

"hello" she said, then she place the phone on speaker.

"mom, dad" wally said before being dragged back to the room and hand cuffed.

"so now ya know hes allive, I want , him along to bring the monny to the creek on the outskirts of town, and there the guy will await the pick up and then once you make the hand off you will recieve a adress and there you can pick up your kid, there you both could go, and for the assholes listen in if you come with in 10miles of that monny Ill gut this kid like a fish" the guy told them his instuctions, and mark went and got the monny and got ready to go.


	4. Chapter 4

mark arrived at the spot ware a guy was waiting to pick the monny up, but when mark hand ed the guy the monny he took off, then the police showed up and shot the guy, he is now dead, and mark still dont know ware his son is he rushed back tohis house to beat the living shit out of jhonny.

"mar..." wqas what jhonny got out before mark punched him in the face, then jhonny shot mark with a tazor in his leg, which made him fall.

"they said no cops" mark said , as he tryed getting up from the floor.

"we know, but he had a gun in his pockit and he took off with the monny with out telling you ware wally is, we had to" jhoony explained.

"fine, wares jessy" mark asked as he was lead to ware his wife was.

* * *

><p>in the knd tree house<p>

"hey numbuh 3 do you have any clue as to ware numbuh 4 is" Abby asked.

"no, nothing, can we watch some tv, rainbow monkeys" numbuh 3 pleaded.

"ya, hurry in case numbuh 4 does show up I dont think any one wants to hear his mouth" numbuh 1 said, "and if you see him, numbuh 3, anyware, you tell him he is in soo much trouble for missing 6 missions, and hasnt contacted us in 3 weeks" numbuh 1 finished off.

"ok" numbuh 3 said as she turned the rainbow monkeys on, it was on for 1 minuite before turning to the news.

"sorry, we will return you to your regular programs in a second, but we have an important news flash" the reporter on tv said, and the kids listened in, mainley cause everyone was to lazy to change the channel.

"wallabee beatles has been kid napped" the reporter started off to say, numbuh 1 grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"he has been missing for 3 weeks nowand his parents have something to say" the reporter said as the camras turned to wallys parents.

"hi, I am wallys father, and I just want to say, to who ever kid napped my son, I will pay the monny and I wont press charges, I just want him back allive, return him to me and my wife, please, we are now begging you, you see we know your watching this, and we know your planing on killing him when you get our monny, you see me and my wife been having to deal with this crap for a while, since we were little, we know people like you, return our son, unharmed" said with tears in his eyes.

"and, if I found out you killed my son I will personally kick your asses, I can, you dont know what I could do" said with her husband knodding knowing she could do it. then the tv went back to the regular programs.

"oh my gosh, wallys been kid napped" kuki yelled out as the other kids just looked down and gave a few tears.

"we have to save him"hougie said.

"ya, of course we do" abby said

"we cant" numbuh 1 said, low, and sad.

"why not" his friends asked.

"because he will kill us" nigel said, with his eyes down.

"why would numbuh 4 kill us if we resc.." kuki said cluless as usuall, nigel cut her off.

"NOT NUMBUH 4, the head kid napper" nigel started to yell but then quited it down.

"you knew about this, you know who did this" abby said, shocking her self and the other two, but what was even more shocking was numbuh 1 shacking his head in the yes formation.

* * *

><p>so what ya guys think, R&amp;R<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"why didn't you tell us about wally" kuki asked.

"cause if I told any one, he would be dead on the spot" nigel explained.

"we gota help him" abby said.

"we cant, its up to, god I hate to say it, but adults" nigel told.

"nigel, there gota be something we could do, lets go speak with his parents" abby more of demanded than anything else, nigel just sulked over towards the trip to his friends parents house, when they arrived hougie knocked on the door.

wallys father opened the door an said "yes, um wally isnt here"

"we herd what happened, an probally know who did it" hougie siad.

"let em in" wallys mom yelled.

nigel started explaining the whole thing, about his abusive dick of a father, how his father is planing on killing wally, an how that man killed his birth mom, all the gruesome story's, wallys mom could but hug nigel.

"ok, thank you so much for giving up this information, sweet heart, ms, what we do" jessy said asking her husband.

"your brother" ms said.

"which one" jess asked.

"Garfield or better known as beast boy, you remember I found out ware he was staying how he uses his power for good, an hes a hero, you never wanted to see him, but now we need a hero" ms explained, to his now depressed looking wife, the kids looked at him like he was crazy.

"no, he wont help us cause I turned him into a green shape-shifter, did your sources say if he still uses his magical ability's" jess asked curiously.

"blackross, stop sulking and start fighting, you didnt do it, Im sure he ante still mad, now that he a hero, an no, he dont use magic in his fights" ms said, jess flinched at hearing her hero nickname that she hasn't used in ages.

"ok, I am guna go see if he'll help us, you an johnny watch the kids" jess said, bothe the men nodded an turned to the kids to start explaining.

* * *

><p>at the tower, jess fazed through the door an arrived into what looked like a living room area, she then hid up on the ceiling when she herd people come.<p>

she herd her brother an couldnt believe how big he has gotton, she all of a sudden became depressed an when you fly you gota be happy or

"ahhhhhhhhh"jess screamed as she hit the floor hard.

"oh damn, stupid emotions, always getting in my cruddy way" jess started rambbling when she saw weapons towards her.

"oh, shit, BB, call em off, it me, BR" jess said an beast boys eyes got huge as he did call his friends off.

"jess, whats wrong, why were you crying, why you here, how did you find me" bb started throwing questions at his older sister.

"ok, my son got kid napped by blade, I need help, I foind you years ago but I thought you were still mad so I didnt bother but now I need help, I herd you have a team of hero" jess asked hoping her info was true.

"yes, the teen titans, an I am still mad at you, but I will help you, but get one thing clear, not for you, for my nephew, I wont let a kid die for your stupidity, we start the mission in the mourning" jess wasnt shocked about how cruel bb sounded but his friends were, she nodded.

"wow" raven said.

"dont be shocked, what I did to him was terrible, I was such a bitch" jess said looking down, robin was about to ask what she did, but she sensed it an said "I ante sharing kid" jess said, then turned to the girls on the team.

"so can I share a room with one of ya to night" an star rushed over a jammed so many perky happy thoughts at jessy, so jessy turned to raven.

"please tell me I can bunk with you" jess asked.

"as long as your quit enough for me to meditate" raven said.

"oh, meditation, perfect, I meditate to, need to your my powers go wack job" jess explained, raven looked surpriise

"mine to" raven said pointing to follow her, an jess waved by to the other titans robin an cy were comforting star, cause she was upset jess didnt want to sleep over with her.

jess hopes that maybe she can get to know her little brother once more

* * *

><p><strong>OK this wasn't suppose to be a tt an knd cross over, I just had an awesome idea,so now it is, I dremt of it, hehe<strong>


End file.
